


Kiss Me

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M, iggy writes a lot of kissing bc wow i'm gay, kiss day, more ships to come as I update this with the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: A collection of little kissing requests I took because it's KISS DAY and I wanted to contribute.





	1. Odin x Niles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kicking things off with my otp thanks

“I thought I would find you here,” Odin says. He climbs the last few rungs of the ladder that leads out onto the tower’s roof. It’s just a little too chilly for Odin to be comfortable out here. Nohr is always cold but he can tell a cold autumn is setting in. As he crosses the tower to where Niles is seated, the wind picks up and flips his cape out and away from his shoulders… and he’s even more chilled than he already was. Of course a hero doesn’t let a brisk breeze bother him. 

 

“Did you now?” Niles asks. He’s watching the stars. He’s often out here, when he needs to unwind. After a stressful battle like today’s it’s no wonder he’s here now. He sits back, puts his weight on one hand and gestures up at the sky. “Then you must know you’re interrupting.” 

 

“Nonsense! Meditate on, if you like. I won’t say a word!” Odin says it like it’s even remotely possible for him to be perfectly silent. But he settles down to sit beside Niles. Close enough that their legs are nearly touching, though Odin keeps his folded under himself. Close enough that maybe he can leech some of Niles’s body heat. 

 

They sit there in silence and Odin does watch the stars. They’re different, here. Where he’s from they form in different ways, they create different patterns. It makes him wonder how far away home really is. Some stars shine brighter than others, some for constellations, but none of them hold his attention long. 

 

It can become boring to watch the stars, but Odin never finds that he’s bored of watching  _ Niles _ watch the stars. Odin may tell stories of the constellations and Leo may chart the patterns but Niles finds something else in the night sky. It’s like he becomes part of it, melting into the galaxy and sparkling like he’s made of stardust. 

 

“Odin,” Niles says, eventually. He turns his attention to look at Odin right in the eyes. His eye is the color of the skies back in Ylisse; crisp and blue and  bright. Maybe, Odin thinks, Niles is actually part of it all. Maybe he really is part of the atmosphere. “You’re staring. Not discreetly, either.”

 

“I’m only thinking,” Odin answers. “Nevermind me.” 

 

“Well you’ve already interrupted, you might as well tell me what it is that’s on your mind.” Niles brings one of his knees up close to his chest and he shifts so that instead of resting his weight on his hands he’s resting his arm casually on that knee. Watching Odin. Making Odin the center of his attention. 

 

And Odin decides that Niles deserves to know! “I’ve seen stars and moons in two worlds over… but you shine brighter than any of them.” 

 

For a moment Niles just looks stunned. Like he was entirely prepared to hear a lecture about a great hero who slayed a monster and is remembered in the stars (and Odin knows a great many tales like that). Then his expression softens. He reaches out for Odin.

 

Niles’s hands are calloused from war but his touch is smooth as silk where he glides his fingertips along Odin’s jaw to guide him forward into a kiss. His lips are chapped for the cold but Odin doesn’t mind at all because this kiss warms him up from his heart all the way out to his toes. This kiss makes him forget that Nohr is chilly and home is distant. 

 

It’s over all too soon and Niles pulls his lips away. Odin thinks it may be best to chase them, to kiss him again, but he doesn’t because Niles’s voice speaks up. Gentle, slow, low. “You’re an idiot, Odin.” He hums. 

 

The smile that stretches over Odin’s face in that moment might be bright enough to break through the night.

  
  



	2. Owain x Inigo

Inigo wakes up in the night to find he’s very much without a blanket. He knows he had one when he went to sleep, that much is still fresh in his mind. So he gropes around for it. Instead he finds his hand falling over the body of another person. 

 

He’s getting much better at charming the local ladies, but he’s quite certain he didn’t fall asleep with one in his bed. And even if he had he would be alarmed for the bulk of their arm. He knows exactly who this is, even as he blearily blinks open his eyes. This is Owain.

 

And this isn’t the first time they’ve woken up quite like this. Inigo sighs and shoves harder on Owain’s arm. “Wake up,” he grumbles. 

 

Owain whines something pitiful. Like a kicked puppy. Inigo persists. Finally Owain turns over and faces him, looking quite like keeping his eyes open is the hardest thing he’s ever done with himself. 

 

“Nightmares again, Owain?” He turns on his side so they’re facing each other, laying on Inigo’s bedroll in Inigo’s tent at what must be some ungodly hour of the night. He watches Owain nod and then he sighs and rubs his hand along Owain’s arm. “This is the third night this week. If I didn’t know better I’d start to think you were making these night terrors up just to come spend time with  _ me _ .” 

 

Owain snorts but, Inigo has noticed, his eyes have resumed a closed position. “Don’t flatter yourself.” 

 

“I hardly have to when I keep waking up to you spooning me.” Inigo huffs. “You took my blanket.” 

 

“I was cold,” Owain mumbles. “Get your own.” 

 

“That  _ is _ my own.” Inigo would be annoyed if this wasn’t Owain. Since starting this hellscape of an adventure together, they’ve grown much closer. Owain has listened to all the fears Inigo has, always been his shoulder to lean on and promises to be one evermore. The least Inigo can do is soothe away some nightmares. Although… “Maybe if you told me what these nightmares were  _ about _ , Owain…” 

 

“No.” Owain turns back over onto his other side, facing away from Inigo. Inigo scoots closer to him and drapes his arm over his middle… and sneaks under the blanket with him. Owain… sighs. Inigo wishes he would speak his mind. He’s got some kind of idea in his head that he has to be ever optimistic. Always a hero with a loud voice, big actions, and bigger dreams. He’s afraid, Inigo knows, to remind the world that he’s still just a broken kid like the rest of them. He’s still just on the cusp of being an adult with no idea what to do or how to do it, and no parents to guide him. They all are. 

 

And Inigo understands. He lays his cheek on Owain’s shoulder blade. “I’m your friend, you know.”

 

Owain sighs. Inigo stays silent. He sighs again, this time more dramatically. Inigo smiles. “There, there,” he teases. Finally Owain rolls back over to face Inigo. When he gets there he tucks his face against his chest and shudders. Inigo wraps his arms around his head gently. Then  _ he _ sighs. 

 

“I just don’t want to lose anyone else. You or Luci or anyone.” 

 

“I’m flattered you’re so worried about me,” Inigo muses. “I hope you’ll keep that in mind when I freeze to death because you stole my blankets.” 

 

Owain blows a raspberry against Inigo’s collar. Inigo snorts. “I’m being serious.” 

 

“So am I!” Inigo argues. But he lowers his voice to a softer tone and when Owain leans back to glare at him he swoops down and kisses Owain’s forehead. “You won’t lose anyone else. Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

 

“But...” Owain mumbles. Inigo shakes his head. He raises his fingertip to cover Owain’s lips. 

 

“No buts. Now go back to sleep.” Inigo is confident in himself until Owain kisses his fingertip. Then he’s suddenly lost his sense of cool and it’s replaced with a fierce, painful blush. “Hey!” 

 

“You started it.” Owain mumbles. He lifts up his arm, and the blanket along with it. It’s an invitation, and Inigo is faced with the decision of whether or not he wants to accept it. But he does. He scoots closer to Owain to share the blanket and to share body heat, and he curls up against him. Maybe, he thinks, he should ask what Owain meant by that little kiss. Before he thinks to open his mouth, however, Owain’s breath evens out and he’s slipped back into a sleep. Ah, well. He’ll ask him tomorrow night.

  
  



	3. Nina x Soleil

“Boys are the worst.” Nina grumbles. Soleil shares a tent with her right now, and it’s more of a dumping ground for her to complain right this moment. She stomps right over to Soleil’s cot and flops down on it. Soleil barely has time to make room for her. 

 

“I completely agree.” Soleil jokes. She sits comfortably on the side of the cot and dips her head to one side. “Which boy? Some boys can be kind of cute. Sometimes. Not as cute as girls, but…” 

 

“All boys.” Nina sits up so she can take her seat beside Soleil. “I can’t talk to them! I always just clam up and get so mad at myself, and… well I’m going to die alone.” 

 

“No way,” Soleil pats Nina’s thigh. Nina looks down at her hand and huffs. Obviously she doesn’t expect one of her best friends to agree with her dying alone, but it still feels true. “You’ll find your special someone right under your nose.” 

 

“Not if I can’t even talk to them!” Nina tugs on her braids in frustration. “Soleil, I’m going to be fifty years old and alone and never even have my first kiss.” 

 

“Woah,” Soleil holds up her hand. Nina waits for her to continue, but she arches her brow at her.  _ “You’ve  _ never had your first kiss? You’re like, gorgeous. Adorable even! And no one has  _ ever _ kissed you?” 

 

“Do you have to insult me!?” Nina shrieks. “No one! Never! No one wants to!” 

 

“I want to!” Soleil blurts. Nina stares at her, stunned, and then Soleil corrects herself. “Er--I mean--to spare you! So you can see how dumb and overrated kissing is. Obviously. Then you won’t be so freaked out about it.” 

 

Kiss Soleil? Nina is more than just a little skeptical. It’s not that she’s not pretty. Maybe it’s that she  _ is _ pretty. Soleil is built a little stronger than some of the girls here but she’s still a girl. She’s feminine with a curvy face and soft hair and probably softer lips, and… “Okay.” 

 

“Okay?!” Soleil gasps. Then she looks away and her cheeks turn dark. She’s blushing! Nina knows that  _ she’s _ also probably blushing, but she’s not that worried about it. This is nothing. What’s a little kiss between friends. 

 

“You don’t want to?” Nina asks. 

 

“I want to!” Soleil looks back at her and then she blurts out a laugh. “Sorry! I just… I don’t know. Okay. Let’s do this.” 

 

“W-Well now I’m worried you didn’t mean it!” Nina wrings her hands together. Soleil scoots closer. Their knees bump. 

 

“I totally meant it. You want a reassuring kiss, right? I’m your girl.” 

 

“You’re my girl,” Nina repeats. She looks into Soleil’s eyes. She looks way too excited. Maybe this is going to turn out to be more than a friendly kiss. What would it be like to actually appreciate girls the way Soleil does? Nina knows she shot down giving it a chance before, but that was mostly because Soleil was being annoying. (Who shouts like that when someone is  _ obviously _ people-watching?)

 

Suddenly everything feels warmer. Is it warm in here? Soleil’s gloved hand feels soft on her cheek. Her cheek! She tilts Nina’s face to look at her better. Nina knows that she’s supposed to close her eyes but right now her eyes are just a little wide, taking in what’s going on. 

 

Soleil uses her other hand and she pushes some of Nina’s bangs back behind her ear, tucks them out of the way. She moves slow, maybe so she can give Nina a chance to back out of it. She leans close and their noses bump. Nina twitches back… but then she leans forward and closes the last of the distance between them herself. 

 

She lets her eyes close after that. Soleil’s lips are so unexpectedly soft and Nina whimpers quietly against what she can tell is a growing smile. She lifts up both of her hands to pull Soleil and keep her close. She brushes her thumb over Soleil’s cheek and she can feel her eyelash flutter against the tip of her thumb. 

 

Her whole face is warm with her blush but maybe with something else. It feels pretty good to kiss Soleil. Nina just… isn’t sure what to make of that yet. But finally she pulls her face back and she looks down at her lap immediately. 

 

“So,” Soleil breathes out, softly, “Now you know how boring kissing is?” 

 

Nina doesn’t look up at her, just keeps her gaze on her own hands in her lap. “Uh, yeah. Super boring.” 

 

“Right.” Soleil nods. 

 

“Maybe… we should do it again. Just to make sure.” Nina squeaks. 

 

“Definitely!”

 

Nina smiles at her lap. “Yeah,” she nods. “Definitely.” 

  
  



	4. Leo x Odin

“Your hands are tough.” 

 

Odin is reading. He’s propped up by some pillows on Leo’s bed, reading over a tome in which the magic has long since faded. He’s quiet. Comfortable. With one hand he holds his book open and the other has been tangled up in Leo’s grasp for some time, while Leo read as well. 

 

Well, Leo was reading for a while. Then he began fiddling with Odin’s engagement ring, twisting it absently on his finger. And that’s when he really began to think about the feel of his hand in his own. 

 

Leo’s hands are soft. They’ve been protected by gloves, and he’s been more prone to using tomes his whole life. It’s typical of a mage to have softer hands. These calluses on Odin’s hands, they’re more like Niles. They’re from repeated use of a weapon. But they aren’t in the same places as Niles, and certainly not from a bow. No, Leo knows well and good what caused this. He just waits for Odin to say it. 

 

Odin lays his book down on his lap. He’s careful to mark the page with a ribbon, not to bend the corners of the pages. “Milord?” He asks, innocently. Leo squeezes his hand.

 

“Don’t give me that,” Leo mutters. “You haven’t told me much about your past. You used a different weapon?” 

 

Odin smiles a little wider. “If you can believe it. Odin Dark may be a master of dark arts, but I was once a swordsman of legendary stature!” 

 

“I believe you’re capable of anything you put your mind to, Odin.” Leo continues fiddling with Odin’s ring, but then Odin turns his hand to weave their fingers together. 

 

“Because you are every bit as supportive as you are strict,” Odin praises him and Leo scoffs. 

 

“Because you are more talented than meets the eye, Odin.” 

 

“I know,” Odin says. He looks at Leo with eyes that sparkle a green that’s uncommon in Nohr. His smile spreads over his face and it’s so contagious that Leo has trouble keeping his lips trained in a flat line. “But I’m trying to flatter you.” 

 

“You’re trying to distract me.” 

 

“Is it working, dear?” Odin asks. He sets the book in his lap aside, onto the decorative nightstand beside the bed, and then he reaches out and plucks Leo’s book away from him as well. Once both books are safely set aside, he swings his leg over Leo’s lap. 

 

Positioned like that, on his knees and straddling Leo, Odin has every opportunity to be sexy. And in any other moment maybe he would be, but in  _ this moment _ , where he’s looking down at Leo with that doofy grin… In this moment, Leo is just amused. He reaches his hand up to curl into the fabric of Odin’s nightshirt. 

 

“No,” He answers. “But we can put a pin in this for now, if you’d rather not share your past with me.” 

 

“That’s not it,” Odin promises. He leans close and draws his lips in a gentle trail past the corner of Leo’s jaw, over the apple of his cheek, and along his lips. “I want to tell you everything. I want to share tales of the heroes who raised and died for me, the friendships I’ve made and the worlds I’ve helped save.” 

 

His voice is a ghost of a whisper against Leo’s lips, and slowly Leo lets his eyes draw closed. Odin kisses him between words of a promise. “I’ll tell you everything, as soon as I can. Trust me.” 

 

Their lips stick together with the last kiss Odin leaves there. Leo finds his hand and brushes his thumb over Odin’s ring again. It’s become such a bad habit to fiddle with it, but Leo simply adores that Odin wears it so proudly on his hand. “I trust you with my life.” 

 

Odin chuckles. “I’ll keep you safe as always, milord. Your body and soul, mine to love and protect.” He kisses again. Leo’s cheek, his eyelid, his forehead. Quiet, so quiet Leo almost thinks he’s imagined it, Odin adds, “My mother would have loved you.” 

  
  



	5. Leo x Niles

“Niles!” 

 

Leo’s voice is ringing in his ears. His shout, his scream, calling his name but not in a good way. Niles tries to focus on it. He’s a fan of a little pain, but this isn’t fun anymore. Everything hurts, but this is last thing he’ll ever hear, he’s happy that it was his liege’s voice. 

 

…

 

When he wakes everything still hurts, but in a different way. A dull throb, an ache in his bones, but he’s not dying. He’s not dead. “Niles.” 

 

Ah, and Leo is safe and sound at his side. This turned out better than he could have imagined. “Mhm,” He hums, letting Leo know he’s listening. He’s focusing on opening his eye, but he’s just exhausted and having trouble finding the strength. 

 

“Look at me.” 

 

Ah, what a cruel request. Niles forces his eye open and blinks until he can see Leo. He’s dressed down out of his armor. That means that Niles has been out for a while, now. “Yes, milord?” 

 

The pillow under his head is soft, no doubt, but his head feels like nails are being pounded into it and the pillow is like a rock. So Niles pushes up on his arms and tries to sit upright. Leo pushes back on his chest with an open palm to make him lay right back down. “You’re hurt.” 

 

“Just a scratch.” 

 

“You know well and good it’s more than a scratch.” The bed shifts. Niles watches Leo sit down on the edge of it. Far enough away that he can’t jostle Niles too much. Not so far away that Niles can’t reach out and touch his hip. He lays his hand there just to be touching Leo. Just to have that point of contact. 

 

“Give me your hand,” Niles requests. Leo raises an eyebrow at him, a perfectly shaped, angled brow that casts judgement beyond what words could offer. But then he gives Niles his hand. “You’re uninjured?” 

 

Niles brings Leo’s hand to his face, kisses his knuckles one at a time. He’s safe. Leo is safe and that’s really all that matters. Niles may have been hurt but he’d die a hundred times over to spare Leo’s life. 

 

“Niles,” Leo whispers. “I know you think that you’re expendable, as my retainer. Laying down your life for me is honorable--” 

 

“I don’t recall ever saying that.” Niles clicks his tongue and he means to chuckle but instead he grunts in a touch of pain. “Putting words in my mouth, are we? Naughty.” 

 

“Niles,” Leo says, sternly. “You practically went out of your  _ way _ to endanger yourself in this last battle. I’m not interested in your untimely death. Honorable or not, you are no use to me dead.” 

 

Niles rolls his eye but tries not to argue. Being lectured is part of working for Leo. It comes with the territory now and then. But he turns his attention back to him when he sees that Leo has gotten quiet. He’s just watching Niles, with his lower lip caught between his teeth just slightly. “...Milord?” 

 

“It’s nothing, but… What exactly do you stand to gain from laying down your life for mine, if not honor?” 

 

“Nothing,” Niles answers. Leo looks frustrated. 

 

“Just answer the question, please.” 

 

“No; Nothing is the answer. I swore my life to you. Your blood is mine. If I die in your place, it will give me nothing except the reassurance that I kept you alive.” 

 

“I would ask you to be more cautious. Diligence will keep us both safe. There’s simply no need to rush into close-range combat, not when it leaves you nearly defenseless.” Leo pulls his hand just far enough from Niles’s lips to hold his face. He leans down, bends at the waist, and he leaves a firm, slow kiss in the center of Niles’s forehead. “I don’t want to lose you, Niles.” 

 

Niles thinks he’s spent most of his life trying to make people uncomfortable. Distance is key. Keeping people away keeps them from harassing him. Innuendos and sexual tension… those sort of things drive people away. Niles is very good at driving away people he doesn’t want to speak to. 

 

But not Leo. Leo makes him feel like he’s been wrong. That companionship is alright, that not all people need to be pushed away. And although Niles is strong and proud, he’s weak in that moment. He’s weak when Leo kisses his head and admits to caring for him and  _ what does that mean _ ? 

 

“M-Milord…” He tries to speak but he’s just… he’s so caught off guard! His face is hot and he’s forced to stare down at the sheets in his lap because if he looks at Leo he might notice how flustered he’s made him. 

 

“I’ll send Odin to check in on you,” Leo decides. “Do your best to rest, Nilles. You’ll be on light duty until further notice.”

 

“Wh,” He begins. He closes his mouth. “Thank you for your concern, milord.” 

 

Leo nods his head. He pulls himself back, he stands up, and he prepares to exit. “Thank you for your service, Niles.” He smiles something small and soft and Niles’s heart actually melts in that moment. He kissed him! He kissed him and he smiled at him, and Niles dares hope that maybe it’s a sign that the seed sprouting in his chest for Leo needs to be nurtured. 

 

“I don’t need to be babysat,” He realizes, belatedly. It would be worth living on, to find out what it is Leo feels for him, but he’ll  _ die _ if he has to be watched over by his fellow retainer all day. “Don’t send Odin in here!” 

 

Leo laughs when he turns the corner into the hall.

  
  



	6. Shiro x Siegbert

“Cmon, cmon, cmon,” Shiro urges Siegbert to move faster. Their hands are wound together but Shiro is leading him through twist and turns and up an old, forgotten staircase at Shirasagi. When they finally come to a halt it’s because Shiro slides open a door that has seen better days. It sounds like it strains to open just as much as Shiro strains to keep it quiet. 

 

Siegbert turns and looks over his shoulder. No one followed them, that he can tell. The Ninja of Hoshido are remarkable, though, and a part of him would be surprised if they  _ didn’t _ know exactly what was going on. He lets Shiro pull him another step into the room and the moment the door slides closed Siegbert finds himself forced back against a solid wall and a tiny laugh bubbles up from his chest. 

 

“This isn’t entirely romantic,” He admits, glancing around the room. It’s dusty, like it’s been forgotten. Based on the design it looks like it may be the remains of an older servant’s quarters, but it’s clearly not been used in a while. Still, he bends down the distance necessary to kiss Shiro more urgently.

 

It does feel urgent, now. Times like this are few and far between. They sneak away. They run and hide until they can be together, because being together publicly is strictly out of the question. Both of them have the future of a country on their shoulders and neither of them has the option of refusing such a throne. Neither of them particularly want to. Siegbert has worked his whole life for this, it’s what gives him purpose. Shiro is trying his hardest to prove to his father and family that he can  _ do _ this. 

 

A political marriage is likely in the future of Hoshido and of Nohr, but it won’t be them. They know. Every kiss Shiro leaves on Siegbert’s lips is tingly and urgent and needy and raw with something stronger than just two kids engaging in a secret affair. It’s love. Powerful, eager love. They’re just not sure what to do about it, given their circumstances. 

 

Shiro reaches up and holds Siegbert’s face close. He kisses him with a special sort of passion. A fire that burns for Siegbert alone. A fire that burns even hotter when it’s been months and months since they’ve seen each other. That  Siegbert was able to visit at all was happenstance; a political move that worked in their favor but will later have Siegbert sitting through hours of dull meetings.

 

Meetings don’t matter yet, though. All that matters is Shiro breathlessly trying to compose himself. He kisses Siegbert’s lower lip once, like maybe he wasn’t done kissing him after all. Then, finally, since their lips are plenty numb and neither of them can take a breath without panting, he speaks up. He stands on his toes, puts his arms tight around Siegbert’s shoulders, and he hugs him oh, so tight. “I didn’t know you were coming, babe!”

 

Siegbert lays his cheek against Shiro’s head. “I thought it might make a pleasant surprise,” he explains in a softer voice. “Was I correct?” 

 

“This is the best surprise  _ ever _ !” Shiro agrees. He turns his head and kisses Siegbert’s jaw. It’s not entirely comfortable to hold him like this. He’s wearing a lot of armor and he’s so much taller than Shiro, but… Siegbert knows Shiro won’t let go for the world. He gets it! Letting go is like giving up.

 

So instead Siegbert guides Shiro to kiss him again. It’s best they do a little more of that… because neither of them are king, yet, and giving up… well it’s just not an option.

  
  



	7. Niles x Laslow

Kissing Niles isn’t like Laslow dreamed. Kissing Niles is something more needy than that. That’s how he thought about it, at first, anyway. When Laslow first kissed Niles it was drunkenly, desperately, and Niles allowed it for one reason or another. Their relationship grew from there. Both of them had feelings for other people, people they simply could not have. Both of them blew off steam by pushing those feelings onto each other.

 

Laslow is the first to admit, when he first kissed Niles their relationship was anything but healthy. This kiss, this is different, though. This kiss is the product of over a year of growing. Odin would call it character development. Niles would call it surprising. Laslow isn’t surprised. 

 

A fire can raze a forest but from that destruction the soil will become fertile. Maybe when they went into this, with broken hearts, they were both a little bit ruined… but their hearts weren’t defeated. They needed to be nurtured, for a new seed to sprout and grow and flourish. 

 

Maybe it was nurtured gradually. They spent more time together outside of drinking. They shared a bed even when they had no mead to encourage it. Their friendship blossomed. One night Laslow asked Niles to stay… and instead of getting up to leave he did. They shared a bed, held each other through nightmares and spent breakfasts together… until flowers had had bloomed right under their noses. 

 

So this kiss is anything but unhealthy. This kiss is spontaneous and genuine and has has Niles making a little ‘oomf’ noise when Laslow grabs his cheeks and pulls him closer. Maybe once upon a time Niles was afraid to let Laslow hold his face or keep him close. Now he’s not. Now his little oomf fades into a chuckle, and he mumbles sweet words against Laslow’s lips. “A little eager, are we luv?” 

 

Laslow’s smile spreads wider and wider. He squeaks out a yes and he nods his head just slightly… and then he kisses Niles again. Niles raises his hand. He uses it to hold Laslow’s head, his thumb rests on his jaw. His fingers gently fall into place along Laslow’s neck. There’s a cold spot where a slim, silver ring shocks his skin.

  
Laslow smiles even wider, having trouble containing it so he can just  _ kiss him _ . It’s hard not to be so excited and proud and happy… because Niles said ‘ _yes_.’


	8. Xander x Laslow

Laslow needs nothing more than he needs this, right now. His lips crush against Xander’s, his tongue swipes along his lip, he pants heavy and needy into Xander’s mouth. Xander’s chest is bare, they’re tangled up in their sheets. Laslow has his fingers tangled up in Xander’s curls. 

 

Xander brings his hand to rest on the back of Laslow’s head. He draws him that much closer and Laslow thinks if it was possible he would actually just melt into Xander. He shifts to lay over him, and he stays there. He keeps himself braced over Xander, kissing Xander, until his arms are shaky and his breath comes out as a whimper. 

 

Oh, he needs this. He needs this so much, it’s been  _ forever _ . Xander kisses along Laslow’s neck and he bites his tongue to hold in a moan. Quet. They have to be quiet, because if they’re not…

 

There’s a knock at their door. Xander’s kisses come to an abrupt, miserable stop. Laslow turns to look over his shoulder, to stare at the door as if maybe, just maybe, it was his imagination. But then…

 

“Papa?” 

 

Laslow makes an exasperated noise. Soft, slow, and he drops his head onto Xander’s chest. He needed this. Xander kisses his head, though, and snorts out a tiny laugh… and Laslow supposes it’s a  _ little  _ funny. He pushes himself out of the bed and wanders over to the door. When he opens it, their four year old son is standing there with bare feet and a pillow in his hand. 

 

“Papa… can I sleep with you?” He asks. Laslow bends down and scoops him up. 

 

“Of course you can, Siegbert.” He carries him to the bed. He’s careful to tiptoe past the bassinet by the bed. Waking his baby sister now would make it impossible for  _ any _ of them to sleep. 

 

Siegbert settles in the center of the bed. Xander scoots over to make room for his pillow and Laslow cuddles up with his arms wrapped around Siegbert. “Better?” he asks softly. Siegbert nods his head. He turns on his side. Laslow leans down and kisses his head. 

 

Xander drapes his arms around them both. Drags them both closer until Siegbert giggles and Laslow makes a surprised noise. “Too tight, papa!” Siegbert complains. Xander shakes his head. He doesn’t openly disagree. He just refuses to accept that answer. 

 

So Siegbert giggles again and Laslow’s arms slump lazily around them. “Go to sleep, boys,” He mumbles, and he tries not to look like he’s as amused as he is. He pretends to pull Siegbert, like he’ll take him right out of Xander’s arms. Instead they let him get situated back on his pillow again. 

 

They’re quiet. Laslow is quiet while he listens to his son breathe, until he’s sure he’s asleep. He thinks Xander is asleep too, but then… but then he leans over Siegbert and presses a slow kiss onto Laslow’s temple. “Goodnight, love,” He says. 

 

Laslow smiles. He quite loves goodnight kisses.

  
  



End file.
